


First Kiss

by SusanaR



Series: Desperate Hours Alternative Universe G version (DH AU G) [59]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Gen, Love, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanaR/pseuds/SusanaR
Summary: One sweet spring day by the shores of the Anduin River, Faramir and Eowyn's daughter Mithiriel shares a first kiss with her true love, Ecthelion ("Theli"), a Greenwood elf who is the grandson of Elurin Diorchil of Doriath.





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story is set in about Fourth Age Year 24, when Mithiriel is 20 years old. 
> 
> Quote: 
> 
> "I think love is stronger than habits or circumstances. I think it is possible to keep yourself for someone for a long time and still remember why you were waiting when she comes at last.” ― Peter S. Beagle, The Last Unicorn

"I've never kissed anyone before," confessed Mithiriel, smiling shyly. 

"Me, either," said Theli, still dazed. 

"But, you're over three thousand years old!" 

"There was only one ever, and she . . . I was still an elfling, and she loved someone else," explained Theli as he tenderly pushed a red-gold curl away from Mithiriel's face, "Then . . . there was never anyone again, not until you." 

"I waited for you," she whispered, reaching out to stroke the small scar on her beloved peredhel's cheekbone with one gentle finger. 

"I suppose . . . that I must have been waiting for you, too," Theli replied. And then he smiled, the merry gesture transforming his face from cute into luminously handsome, the face that Mithiriel hoped to wake up to, every morning, for the rest of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> More of Mithiriel & Theli and their relationship can be found in: 
> 
> “Burning Mad,” a story about Mithiriel being taken hostage by a crazy magic-user. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210286
> 
> “Songs on the Straight Road,” which features Mithiriel and Theli taking the straight road to Aman (the West) with Legolas, Gimli, and Erestor. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/10173407/chapters/22597367
> 
> “Welcome Travelers,” which deals with Mithiriel, Theli, Legolas, Gimli and Erestor arriving in the West, and the reunions and family and friends who greet them there. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629918/chapters/23514801


End file.
